


Solid State

by AtlinMerrick



Series: Binary Stars: Techienician [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All chapters stand alone, Anal Fingering, Come play, First Time, M/M, Mechanophilia, Nope Matt is not Kylo Ren, Rimming, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn't for things that get loose and rattle, for things that break and need fixing, well maybe Techie and Matt might never have got past grinning at each other; maybe they wouldn't have fallen in love.</p><p>They did though, and that was because Techie noticed something about Matt.</p><p>Matt liked machines.</p><p>No, no that's not quite right. Matt the radar technician liked it when <em>Techie</em> liked machines. In a certain…way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid State

There's nothing romantic about solid state.

Hard drives, batteries, power supplies without moving parts? Machines infested with crystalline semiconductors that charge and hold and store but _do not move?_

Dead, dead, _dead._

Give Clan Techie switches to flick, buttons to press, fans that whir. Give him copper wire to route behind and up and through, then scraps to strip and twist to shape flowers and rings and crowns for his tow-headed man.

Oh give Techie the _romance_ of machines that flash and hum and heat up. Let them _move_ and Techie's a little bit in love.

Solid state can just fuck right off.

Besides, _besides,_ if it wasn't for moving parts, if it wasn't for things that get loose and rattle around, for things that break, well maybe Techie and Matt might never have got past grinning at each other; maybe they wouldn't have fallen in love for real and for true.

They did though, and that was because Techie noticed something about Matt.

Matt liked machines, too.

No, that's not quite right. Matt the radar technician liked it when _Techie_ liked machines.

Because here's the thing: Clan Techie's a visceral man. He hums at his tools, murmurs at a new part, he praises a tiny torx wrench for fitting a screw head just so.

More than that, Techie'll kiss a newly-repaired machine for luck before switching it on, then pet the thing when it purrs itself smoothly active.

More than even _that,_ when he's working Techie'll shove screwdrivers behind his ears, hangs tweezers and pliers over his collar, he'll put things in his mouth to stage them or keep them still, or…or…

…sometimes Techie uses his mouth to _fix_ a thing.

Yeah, it was that. The day he did that, repaired a thing with his mouth, that's when Techie noticed Matt noticing how he works, and that's the day everything changed. The day two men who didn't quite know how to _say_ what they wanted, _did_ what they wanted instead.

It was an antique Techie was fixing, believe it or not, a small, pretty mirror set snug in a wood frame, an ornately-carved handle to hold it by. "It's my one nice thing," the lieutenant had said, a family heirloom he explained, something that had made it through eight moves across eight starships, and could Techie set the handle right so it wouldn't fall off anymore, please? But take your time, no hurry, here's ten credits, is that okay?

Of course it was okay and Techie did take his time because with a story like that who wouldn't? Though the problem was easy peasy: The small screw that held the handle to the mirror had been tightened so often over the years it had at last stripped the wood—the screw threads had nothing to bite into any more.

In his odds-and-ends box Techie found a broken bit of cargo container, cut from it a scrap, then fashioned that scrap into a wood plug. Techie praised the plug for fitting snuggly into the stripped hole, then murmured encouragement to the screw before he put it in his mouth. Once screwed back in, the spitty moisture on the screw would cause the new wood to swell around it, seating everything extra tight.

Easy peasy.

Then Techie noticed Matt noticing him as he sucked on the screw.

Then pausing in his own work as Techie put the mirror back together again.

Then smiling at Techie as he patted the like-new mirror affectionately.

 _Ah._ All right then. All right.

It was easy peasy to escalate after that because, despite his big, blue mechanical eyes, Techie can be an interesting sort of blind. Which is to say Techie'll see you if you're an ass anywhere within a dozen meters of him, but he absolutely won't notice you're in the room when he's engrossed in wooing a radar technician.

So despite the fact that other people saw Techie licking a big, blue pushbutton before he mounted it into a console—"A smudge," he murmured when Matt looked, then slow-licked the 'smudge' again—Techie didn't notice anyone but the radar tech.

Despite others noticing Techie tugging his uniform shirt up high so he could polish the glistening black metal around a new monitor, Techie only saw Matt meeting his eye and then—when Techie went still and waited, waited—saw Matt's gaze drop down to Techie's bare belly.

And frankly, despite the fact that anyone with eyes would be able to see the blond man's blush and anyone with ears hear the ginger man's giggle, the men in question now and forever had not one hot clue anyone else was in the room but them.

This unconventional courting went on awhile.

It included more giggling, entirely too much licking, stroking, and sucking of the inanimate, and more bared bellies (Techie was smitten by the blond trail leading into Matt's pants), until at last enough was too much and they finally did, and did, and did what they wanted to do.

Well, almost.

First they had lunch together.

Then another.

Then dinner.

And another.

Then more of that and that and, and, _and_ …then whatever happens after dinner when you've both worked a double shift.

Because it's like this: Knowing where you're going, knowing you absolutely _will_ get there? Well in that case the journey becomes as much of the _there_ as the there is.

Which is to say lunch, dinner, second dinner, all of it became foreplay, rife with hearts thumping chests achy, with breath caught in throats when hands, then arms, then chests brushed close.

Yes, _that._ That's when it finally happened, the night when star-gazing did what it was meant to do…get them close, then closer as one hand pointed out a constellation, the other against the small of a back, warm breath brushing a cheek. "There, can you…move your hand a little. Yes, yes, right there."

Those words…almost exactly…later.

But first there was kissing as they stood in front of that dark window full of stars and know this: Techie is beautiful by star light. It suits his hair and his wide, wide eyes. It limns his pale skin nearly translucent, brings out freckles mysteriously invisible in other light.

Know this also: Matt is perfect in star light. It graces his sharp edges with soft shadow, it ripens the lavish beauty of his broad, sweet mouth, it gives his eyes a liquid depth, makes the moles on his white skin their very own constellation.

"…yes, right there…"

Side-by-side in Mattie's bed, Techie touched his favorite star in that constellation, the mole at the notch of Matt's throat. "There," he said again and kissed it. A second later his pupils whirred wide and Matt read that hungry gaze. He sat up and tugged his shirt off, was gratified by Techie's hum, hum, hum of pleasure. Then his murmurs as he touched. And finally, by his praise.

"Beautiful," he said, kissing bared neck and shoulders and chest, stopping awhile, mouth pressed just over a galloping heart.

Techie's awkward about lots of things but he's not at all shy about others, so he kept going, got right to that fetching bit of hair on Matt's belly, tugged at it with his lips, before Matt tugged him back up, face blush-hot when they kissed again.

He wanted back down, he wanted Matt in his mouth, but there was the matter of that blush that hadn't yet faded and Techie understood that, feeling awkward, so instead he kissed the 'stars' on Matt's face, just above his eyebrow there, beside his nose _here,_ above his lip, on his cheek and before he knew it Matt was squirming, lifting his arms up so Techie could get to the moles at the soft underside of his arms and there was so much to kiss and so he did and did, nosing at soft muscle and humming, murmuring, praising.

By the time Techie sucked at one nipple, then the other, hand on the waist of Matt's trousers, well by then awkwardness was gone, replaced by tiny sounds of want and encouragement. When Techie took Matt into his mouth no one was quiet, they were a festival of jumbled words and limbs and noise, breathless, begging, moaning, until Matt's back bowed and he came salt-warm in Techie's mouth.

The sounds Techie made when he swallowed were of a hungry man being fed. He wrapped an arm under Matt's back, held him close as if he'd squirm away and deny Techie the last bits of what he was still giving but Matt's good at crossing lines, at not turning back.

So he wasn't shy anymore, or awkward, he was _happy._ He felt himself going soft in Techie's mouth and he thought everything was perfect, or would be after his bones came back and he had his sweetheart inside him too, yes after _that._

But they waited. They're both good at that. At not rushing.

So they waited for Techie to stop nuzzling, and then they waited for Matt to stop sighing, then they waited a little more, until Matt's fingers were in Techie's soft hair, twirling long strands round and round. Matt learned Techie'll purr if you play with his hair, so of course he wondered if he liked _all_ his hair stroked.

Matt forgot to find that out once he got Techie's pants open, too fascinated that the hair around his cock was red, sure enough. Matt poked his nose into the pale ginger curls, breathing deep. He already knew that here was one of the top three best scents in the world. He expected that the other two would be along shortly, but this was enough right now, so he breathed.

Not that he was exactly unaware of what else was right under his big nose. He made them both understand how aware he was when he rubbed his cheeks along the soft skin under Techie's erection, then sniffed deep of that, too. Matt's mouth helpfully watered and so, with the appropriateness of instinct, Matt made use of all that nice warm spit and slid Techie into his mouth, took hold of him with his hand and he stroked and sucked.

Techie took awhile. He sometimes just does, but who wanted to be somewhere else _doing_ anything else?

If Matt's new job was this, feeling Techie's soft body wriggling under his hands, hearing Techie panting, sliding a hand between Techie's legs to cup his balls, well Matt'll tell you right now, he'd never ask for another.

Except that's not quite true, since he'd ask for a little bit more than sucking, and licking up everything after, he'd ask for cleaning Techie to be part of his job, too.

Because as his sweat started to dry Techie started to squirm. Matt didn't say anything, just went and got a warm washcloth, ran it gently over Techie's face and neck and chest. He wet and warmed it again, then wiped down Techie's goosebumping arms and belly, then finally tugged off his half-shucked pants and underwear and carefully washed between Techie's legs.

After that Matt sniffed his leisurely way up his new lover's body, then covered that body with his own, til Techie's goosebumps faded away.

They didn't sleep though, not for one little cat-nap minute. They did a lot of other things though.

Laughed about pushbuttons that really ought not to have been licked. They laughed about a drive installed upside down one night because Matt was watching Techie. They touched, too.

Techie liked putting both of Matt's hands across his belly, to see how wide they were to his own narrowness, he enjoyed how sweetly grabby they were of his tender flesh. Matt liked to turn and bend however he was told, so Techie could find more 'stars,' which he started counting at one point but gave up in favor of kissing.

This in natural progression led to a narrow chest pressed to a broad back and to a hard-on pressed against a pale ass and then to come pooling in the small of that broad back.

Matt whispered, "On me, please?"

The operative words _rub it_ were missing, but Techie understood and, even though he kinda itched just thinking about how Matt's skin was going to feel in a few minutes, Techie smoothed his own come over Matt's back and waist, then boldly between the crack of Matt's behind.

Yes. Well.

Matt had his ass in the air and his pillow between his teeth before anyone could say _desperate to be fingered._

Techie didn't think twice about dabbing his tongue right against Matt's hole and though Matt would later be (temporarily) mortified, right now he was only aware of spit slickness and Techie's finger pushing into him.

In, out, in in in, almost out, it went on awhile, until Matt was panting-dizzy, then pushing his hand between the bed and his body, stroking until he was loud and clenching and Techie was laughing giddy against one of his shoulder blades.

There was a tiny-short while were they took turns fighting sleep, watching the flutter of each other's lashes. Eventually they roused and clambered into Matt's fresher. And then, though their double-shifts meant neither had to work for another twenty-four hours they of course went to work.

Only they went to their stations out of uniform and hand-in-hand, casual as you please. They pretended to not notice people noticing, they pretended to need things from their small work areas, they took their time about finding them.

While Techie looked for three tiny copper-wire daisies he'd made for Matt last week, Matt stood right behind him murmuring into his hair (and sniffing of course, because maybe that was number two?).

Of course Matt needed to put those tiny flowers on his locker door with a bit of glue and while he arranged them just so, Techie twirled loose blond curls around his fingers.

And so it went, on through corridors, two mess halls, a meal, then back again, each man peacock proud and preening.

After, Techie took Matt to his little room and every single thing they'd done on Matt's bed they did on Techie's. It seemed only fair.

They also did new things.

Matt watched Techie stroke himself, watched just exactly how so that he could do it that same way later. After Techie came Mattie kissed his eyes, something he'd do often after this first time, he would always kiss Techie's tender, beautiful eyes.

Techie fed Matt, opening his own mouth each time he placed a bit of honey fudge on his lover's tongue. He'd wait long seconds, then lick some of that melted-soft sweet from Matt's mouth.

Oh they started so, so many things that long day, things they would, with luck, never finish.

Though really Techie and Matt didn't need luck. Though their love right now was like a new machine, its parts precision-formed and full of shine, even so they were like an instrument so well-made that, even once its gears have worn, well, they sit one against the other all the more firmly for that.

In the end Techie and Matt will find that together they are the _romance_ of movement.

Of flash and hum and beautiful heat.

—  
_Learn the term mechanophilia—an attraction to machines—through krispys_can's Hux story[Catharsis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7352176) and of course you wonder how Techie and Matt feel about such things. If you're me you're then somewhat diverted by first time sex, falling in love, and the three best scents in the world._


End file.
